The Reckoning: Vincent's Goodbye
by PFC James 'Angel' Thomson
Summary: Vincent's love tragedy with Tifa arranged in a setting that I could see possible. New concepts and feelings are added to Vincent's character.
1. Chapter 1

_The Reckoning: Vincent's Goodbye_

Chapter I

The gun was fired, and the shot echoed throughout the halls of the large mansion. Many shell casings and half-smoked cigarettes lined the floor around the body. Vincent's body was in the midst of the pool of fresh blood pouring from his covered body. His cold, empty gaze was broken as he fell, tears streaming down from his crimson eyes. His body seemed to fall ever so gently to the ground until at last he landed after what seemed an eternity. Vincent was dying. His final act upon the earth that he helped save with his darkness was soon to be complete. The struggle that Vincent kept within himself for so long was no longer bearable Vincent sealed his fate with his gun, awaiting in pain his passing from his vessel of flesh and blood until he would become one with the planet "I'm sorry… Tifa….. Everyone…." Vincent coughed blood as he spoke his last words to the nothingness around him. . At last, peace… Vincent thought. His body became stiff and motionless. He was dead. He had died alone, as at his own request he would not have others around him. Not even Tifa was allowed to visit him in the mansion, for he knew she would be hurt terribly if she discovered what was going on inside of him. Despite all they had been through together, Vincent could not bear the feelings he carried for her any longer. He found his escape. This was his final goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Reckoning: Vincent's Goodbye_

Chapter II

Almost an entire year had past since the epic battle at the crater had taken place, and it had been almost as long since Vincent last saw everyone. Vincent felt empty inside, without a purpose since that time. He was not sure at all if any good was left to come of him any longer. He was not for certain about anything, really. Only one thing remained in his mind between one visit and the next to his friends: Tifa. Each time he left, Vincent struggled with himself to actually leave her behind, feeling anguish in believing that she was in love with Cloud. Vincent had found Hell and faced the demons within him, but he could not find the courage to talk to Tifa and ask her about her feelings. It was his downfall…

Midgar was nice this time of year, or so Vincent thought. He visited so rarely that he never came to understand the weather never really changed, nor did the atmosphere. Somehow though, he felt calm in the sectors below the plate. It has been so long since I've seen her face… What am I going to say? How should I act? Damn it Vincent, get a hold of yourself, you're losing your composure he thought. Vincent hid his feelings well on his exterior with his unchanging facial expressions upon his smooth, pale face. The way he carried himself, it was as if he honestly had not a care in the world about anything, or anyone. On the inside however, his mind was never at ease, always filled with wonder, fear, doubt, the future, and the many other thoughts that would flood his mind.

At last, Vincent had arrived at the newly rebuilt Seventh Heaven, Barret's new bar. As he walked up the stairs, carefully stepping so as to be quiet, a drunkard was thrown back down the stairs and hit the ground below rather hard. Familiar screams were heard from within the building. Vincent knew Tifa could handle herself, it's one thing he really loved about her. Deciding now wouldn't be the time to surprise her like he intended, he simply walked through the doors and met her eyes with his own, standing upright and calm. Tifa stopped yelling long enough to blink a few times in her disbelief that Vincent was before her.

"Vincent! I've missed you so much!" Tifa's excitement was obvious as she ran up and kissed his cheek, hugging him tightly. Vincent reciprocated the hug, but the kiss had no obvious effect on him. I know you're not emotional Vincent… But sometimes I wish you would respond when I show you affection. Maybe it's not good enough, maybe you don't care, or maybe it's not obvious to you…

"Tifa, are you all right?"

"Uh… Yeah, sure! Why wouldn't I be? Things have been great here. You've been missing a lot!" Tifa enjoyed conversation, but she never could find the right words with Vincent.

"Oh. Really? Maybe I should get out more." Vincent smirked as he spoke, but he preferred solitude in his coffin above all else, save any time he can spend with Tifa.

Tifa sighed, "No, not really… It's the same things over and over again here. You and Cloud are what saves me from insanity anymore."

"I see… Do you have any rooms available? Adding on the inn portion was clever."

"I think… No, no we're full. But… Why don't you stay in my room for now? It's the last room on the left. Don't be too afraid when you walk in. Remember Vincent, I am a girl after all."

"Are you sure…? Fear of a girl's room is not a fear that I have. Where will you sleep though?" Vincent was quite curious, and he hopes of his own formed in his mind as he inquired.

"I get off of work around midnight. I'll be sleeping in my room too you know. There is only one bed, but I don't mind sharing it with you. I trust you. Or who knows, maybe you'll surprise me a little bit one of these days?" What did I just say? Vincent probably thinks I'm psycho right now.

What did she just say? Collecting himself, "I do not know what you mean. Perhaps you can explain yourself sometime. But if you will excuse me, I'm going to relax and think. I bid you goodnight."

"Goodnight Vincent…" Tifa returned to bartending quickly after she realized she had been talking to him for so long. Vincent was distant as always, but Tifa thought he was further distant from her than ever this time. Is something wrong with him? Is something wrong with me? He must really think I'm psycho…

A.N.: Fun thoughts, are they not? How often do we feel we've done this? Let's see what Tifa's room is like. This should be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

_The Reckoning: Vincent's Goodbye_

Chapter III

Vincent walked up the stairs slowly, listening to the music and talking below that he had blocked out while talking to Tifa. 'Nitemare' by Draxsis was playing through the speakers, it was one of his favorite songs. As he walked further down the hallway, he actually began humming to himself the music below, and a faint smile crept across his lips. Vincent actually seemed happy, and believed he understood what Tifa meant. Does she mean she wants me to touch her? That cannot be… But her voice seemed so convincing… As Vincent continued heading down the hallway, another familiar face greeted him as they came out of a room.

"Hello Vincent. It's been a long time." Cloud looked a little intimidated seeing Vincent up close abruptly in the hallway.

"Greetings, Cloud. I don't have time to be talking, I need to relax." Vincent spoke with bitterness in his voice. He never was too fond of Cloud, as he felt something about him that made him quite uncomfortable. The feelings worsened when he had discovered Tifa had strong feelings for Cloud. Vincent kept himself calm and controlled though. He knew that if he honestly wanted to kill Cloud, he could do so easily, not even having to transform into Chaos. But the thought was often so sweet, rending Cloud limb from limb and all.

"Okay… Try not to think too much Vincent. I know you've a bad hab…"

"Cloud, do not speak to me of my faults, errors, or mistakes. I know quite well the pain and suffering I have caused. I need not be reminded. Further still, I do not need your concern, or the concern of anyone else for that matter. Are we clear?"

"Tifa was right, you are too uptight. Maybe if you had a woman in your life you wouldn't be so bad off. Oh wait, I forgot, you had Lucrecia, who left you for Hojo…"

Vincent turned around so quickly Cloud had no time to react before Vincent's claw was wrapped around his throat and his gun was pointed at Cloud's head. "Let me make this easier for you by telling you a story… Lucrecia was the love of my life. She left me for Hojo so that bastard child of mine Sephiroth could live to become an experiment, to be toyed with. I do not blame him for wanting to destroy so much. Look at what happened to him! And as for Lucrecia, you have no right to talk about her, not even to mention her name. You do not know the pain I felt when she left me. I need no more women in my life. I need nothing, no one. I have no feelings; I'm a creature now, thanks to Hojo's experiments as you have seen for yourself. Leave me alone…" Vincent's eyes were changing, and he felt Chaos stirring with him. He had to calm down. Quickly he holstered his pistol and walked into Tifa's room. Sanctuary…

Vincent's facial expression went from one of disgust to one of confusion as he looked about Tifa's room...

A.N.: Sorry, but you will have to wait and see another time what Vincent's looking at. Three chapters down. I'm done for a short while.


	4. Chapter 4

_The Reckoning: Vincent's Goodbye_

Chapter IV

Tifa was behind the bar counter amusing herself listening to the various comments about Vincent ranging from his intimidating presence to the beautiful face he hid behind his veil. Tifa could not help herself from laughing at everything being said. Vincent really was a character, and she knew it. (I wonder what Vincent's doing right now… Is he surprised by my room?) Tifa did not seem to be able to get Vincent off of her mind, nor did she seem to want to. She was drawn to him, she wanted to know more about him but never thought that a possibility. She also knew Vincent was distant, and that his stoic nature would quite possibly keep him from growing close to anyone. Even still, Tifa had hope.

Cloud walked down the stairs in a bit of a hurry, looking pale and shaking. "Tifa…"

"Yes Cloud? What is it?"

Cloud paused long enough to think about what Vincent had said, each word slowly passing through his mind. "Nevermind, it's nothing. Vincent seems to be feeling uncomfortable, or different than other times. I wonder what is going on."

(I bet it was what I said…) "I don't know Cloud. Just give him time; I am sure that Vincent will be fine." (Or at least I hope…)

"Let's hope so. I'm going to go check out the weapon shop, and see if anything new has arrived. I'll be back later."

"Bye Cloud." (First Vincent acts strange, now Cloud? What's going on? Oh well, its midnight, I guess I may as well go check on him. I hope he hasn't messed my room up too much.) Tifa made her way through the nearly empty bar and started heading up stairs. She walked quietly down to her door and looked through the keyhole to see if she could tell what Vincent was doing. An unexpected surprise…


	5. Chapter 5

_The Reckoning: Vincent's Goodbye_

Chapter V

Vincent's eyes slowly studied the room about him, taking in every last detail that he possibly could. With his heightened senses, he could tell what had been moved recently, moved often, and even tell where Tifa spent most of her time… It seemed apparent that Tifa spent most of her time at her vanity, where along the mirror were several pictures that she had taken of Vincent, candid photos, and even some that Vincent had allowed to be taken of himself with her. Vincent was quite surprised until he saw a picture of Cloud holding Tifa close, and then the pain slowly crept to his heart once more. The pleasant thoughts he had in his mind were quickly destroyed when he saw the image. (I must remember, I can't have her… She will never be mine. How could she love me? Look at me… Cloud, as much as I hate him… He is luck to have her love.)

Vincent paced the room to see what else Tifa had lying about her room in the open. (Had she intended me to see the pictures of me?) Vincent found the gun he gave to Tifa laying on her dresser, well polished and in perfect working condition. (So, she really did wish to learn how to use a gun… And she has taken care of it, impressive.) Vincent stood still a moment, memories filling his mind making him smile. Not too long did he think, before his thoughts were disrupted again and he continued moving about the room. Tifa's bed was decorated with black satin sheets and a dark purple blanket, soft to the touch but more than suited to keep a couple warm after an evening of love making. (She even listened to my ideal bed? I thought the fact I slept in a coffin would bother her… My favorite colors lining her bed. I wonder if she would introduc… Hm?)

"Tifa, you can come in now. I heard you walking up the stairs, and trying your best to remain quiet walking to the room. You would not have been disturbing me, you could have walked in. It is okay." (Tifa was curious as to what I was doing? That is odd…)

Tifa's head poked through the door before she opened it completely, she looked at Vincent, her face a deep red. "Oh… Heya Vincent… I was just… Watching you through the door?" Tifa laughed a little bit, she felt completely embarrassed in front of him. (Oh man… Now he really must think I'm crazy.)

"I could tell. I felt your eyes following me as I walked around. I see you took care of your gun. Perhaps I can show you a few more techniques during my visit. I may be here for a while, or perhaps no time at all. We shall see."

"That would be great! I've been working on my accuracy, but I'm not fast with a gun like you are. I remember seeing how quickly you shot Hojo and how you did it. I want to be able to shoot like that. Can you touch me? Please?"

"We will see Tifa." (I hate it when she says that…) Vincent was weakned when girls said please to him, since it came so seldom. Tifa only made it worse, since he cared for her so strongly. Tifa was Vincent's weakness, but he did not mind. He actually enjoyed having frailty over love, but understood well enough it could be devastating. He knew all too well that love could be devastating.

"Well then… What's going on? Are you feeling all right? Want to do something together? What are your plans for tomorrow?"

"Not so many questions at once." Vincent shrugged and laughed. Tifa's eyes lit up hearing Vincent laugh. Not many could make him do such a thing. Only she and Cid could do anything to make him laugh, and sometimes Nanaki. "Nothing is going on. And I feel fine. I try to never plan. Planning leaves you vulnerable to pain, but only sometimes. Sometimes it can be quite fun, and filled with happiness." A short pause of silence went on before Vincent next spoke. "What do you mean do something together?" Now Vincent was the curious one, for never did Tifa ask him if he wanted to spend time with her.

"I don't know. I guess it was a stupid question. I do that a lot." (I should have known he wouldn't want to spend time with me. I guess that's what I get for hoping…)

"It was not a stupid question. It did catch me off guard though. If you are still interested, I would not mind doing something with you. If you can think of something to do, we will go from there. But tonight, I believe we should just rest. We can talk more tomorrow, and find something for the both of us to do."

(Can I do you?) Tifa busted up laughing in front of Vincent at her thought, and tried talking to him but it didn't go too well. "All right Vincent. If you don't care, I'll sleep with you."

Vincent nearly choked himself to death over her words as he heard them pass from her lips. "Excuse me? What do you mean?"

"Not that you pervert! Maybe I shouldn't trust you in here at all with you thinking like that!"

"I am sorry. I will leave you." Vincent spoke with a hint of shame in his voice, he had disgusted himself with what he had said.

"I'm only kidding Vincent. I'm going to go take a shower. I'd better not find you lurking around trying to see me naked either. Hear me?" Tifa laughed as she looked at Vincent and turned away, sticking her butt out at him. She was flaunting herself to Vincent, taunting him, tempting him, and enjoying every second of it.

(What I would do with her… Wait. Enough! I can't think about her like that. Perhaps I should just remain quiet the rest of my time here…) For the time being, Vincent did remain quiet. He sat on the bed in silence, not even thinking to himself, but left his eyes closed as he awaited Tifa to return.

Nearly half an hour had passed before Tifa walked in the door. Vincent kept his eyes closed, but tried to follow where she moved to.

"Vincent, open your eyes once in a while. It would do you some good you know?" More laughter, more giggling came from Tifa. She seemed happier now than she had ever been around Vincent.

As Vincent opened his eyes, nothing could have prepared him for what he would see. "Tifa, what are you doing?" Tifa was wrapped only in a towel, key word being was. She dropped the towel in front of Vincent, exposing her completely to him, and began to put on her evening gown. It was well suited for her company, made of a material resembling black velvet, but shimmered, and was comfortable for sleeping in.

"What, never seen a woman naked before? Don't be so silly Vincent. Come on now, get ready for bed, I've got a long day planned for you tomorrow! It'll be fun too!"

"I'm ready for bed."

"Dressed like that? You still have your cape and black outfit on. Come on… I have something you can wear, hold on!" Vincent didn't like the sound of that, but he waited patiently as Tifa went to the closet and pulled something out. Whatever it was, he would wear it for her. Tifa came back with only a pair of boxers and tossed them to Vincent.

"If this is what you would honestly like me to wear, I will wear it for you. But do not tell anyone, okay? I have an image and reputation to protect. On second thought, I do not mind. It is my pleasure to make you happy Tifa. Please, tell anyone you wish of the things I do to make you happy. That would make me happy…"

"Thanks Vincent, you're the greatest! Now let me see you put them on." (I wonder if he'll really do this…)

"I will wear them, but I will most certainly not change in front of you." Vincent walked over to Tifa's closet and opened the door so that she could not see him so he could change. Vincent stepped out from behind the door and looked at Tifa with some humility. "How do I look?"

"You look fine Vincent, but you still have to take off your bandana and veil. At least do that much for me. Please?" She accentuated the please this time. She could somewhat tell that it made Vincent weak enough to do what she asked of him.

"Fine… In addition to the blue flame boxers he was now wearing for Tifa, Vincent removed his bandana and veil. His hair fell carelessly around his naked face that Tifa had never seen before. Her heart raced in her chest. She thought Vincent was a handsome individual, but never did she think he was this attractive.

"Let's… Let's just get into bed Vincent. Let's get some sleep. Okay?" Tifa got up off the bed from how she was laying so innocently to pull back the covers. She slid herself carefully onto the bed, trying to look seductive to Vincent, but he seemed not to pay any attention. Instead, he just walked over to the bed and got comfortable beside her.

(What do I do now? I've waited to get him so close to me, and I never thought we would get this close, but what do I do?) "Vincent, please hold me…" Vincent wrapped his arms around Tifa, and pulled up the purple blanket to cover the both of them before they at last feel asleep together. Vincent went to sleep last, intent on listening to Tifa's breathing, and just taking the time to watch her as she slept. She was so beautiful to him; he did not want to miss this opportunity.

Before Tifa at last fell asleep herself, only a few thoughts passed into her mind. (Vincent doing this alone makes me feel like something special… I'm lucky to have him as a friend. I just wish we could be something more. Goodnight Vincent…)


	6. Chapter 6

_The Reckoning: Vincent's Goodbye_

Chapter VI

Tifa woke herself up from a dream in the early hours of the morning, and looked at the clock on her dresser. (It's only three? I thought it would have been later…) Tifa yawns a little loudly, but tries to quickly quiet herself.

"Are you all right?" Vincent startled Tifa. She didn't expect to hear his voice, but she did not mind. It was always soothing to her, one of the few things that comforted her in nearly any situation.

"Did I wake you up, Vincent? If I did, I'm so sorry. I just woke up from a dream and…" Tifa was interrupted with Vincent laughing.

"No, no. Do not worry Tifa. I could not sleep…"

"Was something troubling you? Or is something troubling you now?"

"No, that is not the reason. It is just… Sleeping next to you like this, I did not want to miss the chance to look upon your beautiful face, and so I've remained awake all these hours simply listening to you breathe, watching your movements, and holding onto you tightly. I was brushing your hair a little bit too; perhaps that is what woke you. It is I that should be sorry." Vincent spoke slowly and carefully, not knowing how Tifa might take his words.

"Vincent… Your words are sweet. No one has ever told me those things. No one has even told me anything close… I wish Cloud cared as much as you did. Try to get some sleep Vincent; we'll need it for today, okay? Goodnight Vincent." Without another word, Tifa reached her arms around Vincent's neck and kissed him first on his forehead, then his cheek, but before she could kiss him on the lips, Vincent stopped her.

"That is enough Tifa… Please, not right now." Tifa looked a little hurt by his words, but she still kissed him, only placing her hand over his lips and kissing it, still letting him know she wanted to kiss him, but would not at his request.

"Just get some sleep Vincent, okay? Please?" Tifa brought her arms down and folded them into her chest and fell asleep in Vincent's arms. (What did I say or do that was so wrong? Maybe I shouldn't have kissed him… Did he want me to though? Ohhh… I'm such a screw up…)

(How can I sleep now, once again being reminded that you care for Cloud? How much do you honestly care for him? Is it enough to push me from your heart? Tifa… If you only knew how much I love you, maybe things would be different between you and I. There is just so much I wish I could tell you, but I cannot. Do not worry Tifa, soon I will walk away and leave you to Cloud so that your peace and happiness may finally be found.) "Goodnight Tifa. I… I lov… Goodnight."

"Did you say something Vincent?" Tifa was rousing from her sleep again. She fell asleep quickly and quite easily in his arms holding strongly."

"No Tifa, I did not. Just go back to sleep. We have a day to be ready for, remember? I'm looking forward to it."

"Really, Vincent?"

"Yes Tifa, I really am." Vincent chuckled a little bit in his dark humorous way.

"Good. It'll be the most fun you've ever had. I promise…" Tifa yawned again, proving she was really tired and didn't need to be talking. (So he does really want to spend time with me… This is wonderful! Will I be able to tell him how I've felt about him since I first laid eyes upon him though? I hope… I heard you Vincent. You couldn't tell me you love me. But it's all right. I love you too… You just don't know it yet love. Goodnight…)

"Let's get some sleep Tifa, alright?" (Maybe I should thank her for these boxers. They are comfortable, and if I may say so myself, they look quite sexy…) Vincent kissed Tifa's forehead, brushed his claws through her hair to soothe her back to sleep, and eventually fell asleep himself, laughing at his thoughts and patiently awaiting the dawn of the new day to come to spend time with the girl he thought to be so precious and lovely.


	7. Chapter 7

_The Reckoning: Vincent's Goodbye_

Chapter VII

Tifa had woken up alone in the morning, quickly gathering herself after realizing Vincent was not beside her. Glancing at the clock for only a moment, she jumped out of bed in a bit of a hurry to gather some clothes for the day.

"Ohhh man... I don't have time for a shower! Where is Vincent?" He's always going off somewhere...

"I'm here." Vincent casually walked in, silently shutting the door behind him only to look at Tifa with his ever cold glare. His eyes poured over her as she stood before him; he had not the slightest of ideas on what to think as he examined her closely. "You're... beautiful..." Tifa could only blush before realizing what he meant.

"Vincent!" Tifa quickly picked up her clothes to cover her body from Vincent's prying eyes. She knew he was looking over her body, but she was unsure if Vincent had the slightest desire to touch her in any way.

"Hmm, sorry." Vincent's words were hardly audible as he could not stop himself from laughing; a rare occasion in his lifetime. At least now. Vincent excused himself and made his way out the door, either out of respect or to simply save Tifa any further embarassment. Only one thing was for certain: Vincent had seen Tifa in the way he had only dreamed; her naked splendour right in front of him. But it was not long before Vincent banished any and all thoughts of her in that manner. He quickly composed himself in a collected manner, and stood at the end of the railing dowstairs, silent.

"Vincent... I didn't think you would see me naked like that. I was at least hoping..." I was at least hoping it would be more intimate. Tifa looked about her room. What she held in her hands was her favorite outfit, her black skirt and her white shirt. Today though, it wasn't good enough. She had to wear something special for Vincent. She was taking him out and wanted to look good for him. "What do I wear? Gah... Do I wear something revealing? Casual? Seductive?" Tifa paused for a moment, thinking silently, not at all caring she was standing naked in the sun. "Wait! I know what I can wear! How could I even forget?" Tifa had forgotten all about the outfit she had made for her. It was an outfit comprised of colors based around Vincent's normal color schemes. A long black skirt made of shimmering silk with black and purple lace making a large gothic cross covering the btter part of the front, and the name 'Vincent' in similar fashion was tailored onto the left leg, 'Valentine's' on the right now covered her legs. Covering her chest and torso was a crimson velvet corset, with leather straps lifting up her chest in push up fashion, and blood red bows covered her nipples. To finish her new outfit, Tifa donned a black cape, having a silver and red coffin designed on its back, the lining inside also crimson. "I believe I'm ready now... If Vincent liked seeing me without clothing, I wonder just how badly he would love to undress me from this? If he like seeing me at all..."

Vincent stood quietly, patiently waiting for Tifa, but he couldn't help himself but wonder what ever would take her so long to get dressed. No matter he thought, he would just wait. Whatever it was, it must be with good reason. Does she plan to surprise me? Vincent could not tell if he was actually hoping for something for a change, or if simply growing a little anxious to see what Tifa had planned for him. Whatever the wait, Vincent would endure for he was certain that Tifa would not at all disappoint him with whatever it was she had planned. And as Vincent stood, a charming smile passed his lips as he heard Tifa coming downstairs. "...huh?" Vincent saw only a pair of latex boots with stiletto heels and straps. "Tifa?"


End file.
